<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations by ohnomysanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497920">Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomysanity/pseuds/ohnomysanity'>ohnomysanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Misfits (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mike Young doesn’t believe in life insurance scams, Mike can’t stand the sexual tension, Nathan Young Being Nathan Young, Nathan dies again, Post-episode s02e02 (misfits), bisexual nathan young, bisexual simon bellamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomysanity/pseuds/ohnomysanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan tries to reconnect with his Dad after the death of his brother - shit happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Set the weekend after season 2 episode 2 - episode 3 hasn't happened yet. <br/>Also, Mike is Nathan's dad's name if you didn't already know, just to clear up any confusion throughout the fic (I couldn't keep using 'his dad' or whatever lol) <br/>Also on my Wattpad @ FreyaMason28 <br/>Enjoy!]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan was staying at his Dad's house for the weekend, they'd been spending their  free time attempting to reconnect following the death of Jamie the week before. He couldn't lie, it was an improvement from sleeping on the floor of the community centre (not that he'd tell his Dad that was where he was staying) but he didn't know if he could handle his Dad for a whole two days. He was definitely going to screw something up and then he'd have Jamie's ghost on his arse about it until he 'apologised', or some bullshit like that. </p><p>"You can leave your stuff on the stairs, I was thinking we could go out for a drink or something." His Dad gave him a genuine smile and Nathan was taken aback for a moment, not being able to recall the last time his Dad had actually smiled at him. </p><p>"Sure, why not?" Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, thankful he wouldn't have to spend the whole weekend sober. </p><p>***</p><p>"I just don't understand how you did it." Nathan's Dad was puzzled. </p><p>"It's because I'm brilliant." Nathan brushed it off, taking a swig of beer. </p><p>"Seriously, how do you fake your own death that well? There were witnesses... and we buried you for God's sake, it makes no sense!" Mike cried. </p><p>"Look, just because you can't do it, doesn't mean others can't. A magician never reveals his secrets."</p><p>"But you aren't a magician." Mike pointed out and Nathan just shrugged. They fell into an uncomfortable silence and so Mike decided to change the subject, "So... what 'ave you been up to recently?" </p><p>"You mean other than scraping dog shit off of the floor?" Nathan cocked a brow and wasn't surprised to see the ever-present deadpanned frown on his father's face. </p><p>"Yes, other than scraping dog shit off the floor." He said, taking a swig of beer. </p><p>"You know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that." Nathan shrugged again, also taking another sip. </p><p>"Listen, I'm making an effort here, help me out a bit." His dad sighed, putting down his beer, "What about friends? Got any of those?"</p><p>"How dare you, I have loads of friends!" He gasped, offended. </p><p>"And you hang out with them on a regular basis?" Mike smirked. </p><p>"Four of them, yes. The rest of them have jobs and stuff." He shrugged in defence. </p><p>"And who are these famous four then?" His Dad picked up his beer again, "The ones who were at your funeral?"</p><p>"Yeah, there's Kelly, Curtis, Alisha and then there's Barry; I have community service with them." </p><p>"Criminals?" He rose a brow. </p><p>"It's community service, not prison." Nathan scoffed, his eyes wandering around the pub until he spotted a familiar looking head, "Barry?" He mumbled to himself, confused as to why he was hanging out in a pub alone. He hadn't pegged Simon as that kind of guy, he seemed more the type to be hanging around primary schools. Perhaps he was meeting someone, a girl maybe, the idea made Nathan feel a little sick. </p><p>"Still broke the law to get there." Mike muttered but it went unnoticed by Nathan as his focus was already elsewhere. </p><p>"I think that's Barry now." Nathan sat up and yelled across the bar, thankful for the distraction, "Barry!" He watched as Simon looked around in confusion, becoming even more confused when he spotted Nathan. He motioned for Simon to come over.</p><p>"My name is Simon, not Barry." Simon mumbled as he made it to the table. </p><p>"Tomato-potato-tomato." Nathan shrugged, "Dad, this is Simon from community service, Barry, this is my Dad. We were just talking about you."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Simon gave an awkward half smile, paired with that worried stare he always wore. </p><p>"Uh you too." Mike nodded. </p><p>"Why don't you have a seat?" Nathan asked with a grin, slapping the seat beside him, "Have a drink with us."</p><p>Simon's eyes widened a fraction, if that were even possible, "I really should be going, I've got er..." but then he caught Nathan's eye and realised that he was almost pleading him to stay. <br/>Nathan really didn't know how to answer questions about what he'd been doing lately without screwing it up and Barry seemed to be the best at super power logic. Plus, he wasn't the worst company. <br/>"O-okay, I don't see why not." Simon corrected himself, placing himself next to Nathan, smiling lightly at the feeling of being wanted. </p><p>"Great! You see, my father here was just making assumptions about you guys as my friends because we met on community service. Isn't that neat?" Nathan gave a tight-lipped smile. He could handle stuff being said about him but when it was directed at his friends, he didn't like to take any shit.</p><p>"No, I was asking whether they were criminals. It's a reasonable question considering you're on community service." Mike defended, "It's not as though they could be worse than you."</p><p>"Hey! I resent that!" Nathan cried, much to the amusement of Simon, "Besides, I only got done for stealing some pick n' mix."</p><p>"No, you got done for stealing pick n' mix, causing damage to the bowling alley, refusing to let me pay for it and then for stapling the man's hand to the table." He frowned. </p><p>"That's what I said." Nathan smirked at the memory. </p><p>"You stapled his hand to the table?" Simon asked, trying to repress the smirk. </p><p>"Yeah well, that's what you get when you're being a wanker. I mean, the guy's name was 'Beverly' for God's sake, what was I supposed to do?" He cried in defence, eliciting a chuckle from Simon and a sigh from his father. </p><p>"Not staple his hand, probably." Simon retorted. </p><p>"Oh, you can talk." Nathan shot back sarcastically. </p><p>"So," Mike cut in, "Community service. Getting a lot of work done, I hope."</p><p>"Well the probation workers keep disappearing, I mean, we could get away with murder, right Barry?" Nathan grinned cheekily. </p><p>"What? Oh uh... yeah." Simon replied, surprised at Nathan's carelessness surrounding the subject.</p><p>"That's weird. You got one now though?" Mike asked. </p><p>"Yeah but he's a total dick." Nathan took a sip of his beer. </p><p>"Right..." Mike paused for a second before turning to Simon, "You were at the funeral, what do you think of Nathan faking his death?"</p><p>Simon froze, not knowing what to say and so Nathan took over, "Oh are we back on this again? I told you it was just a life insurance scam."</p><p>"But wasn't there a girl who died as well? Was she part of your plan?"</p><p>"Listen, she fell off the roof and I decided that was the perfect time to execute my plan. Simple as that."</p><p>"We all thought you were dead." Mike pressed, his palms now flat against the table as he assumed a somewhat threatening stance. "Didn't you think about the grief you caused, I mean your poor mother—"</p><p>"And what would you care about my Mum? You're the one who cheated on her, had another son, lied about it, and then left her, aren't you? If you cared about her that much you would have thought about that, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"Nathan—" </p><p>"You know what? This was a bad idea. I knew I wouldn't last the weekend with you." Nathan exclaimed before exhaling slightly and looking back up, "I think you should go, Dad." Mike stared at him for a moment, then left - hurt evident in his expression. </p><p>"Are.. are you okay?" asked Simon.</p><p>"I'm fine, Barry." He ran a hand over his face before looking to Simon with and odd expression. "Why are you hanging around a pub alone anyway?" </p><p>"I uh... don't really have any friends outside community service so I like to come to more social environments to er... make me feel better." Simon frowned, looking at his hands. </p><p>"That's really depressing, you know that?" Nathan sighed, putting his arm round Simon's shoulders, "Come on, Simon, lets go find a party or something." </p><p>"Oh... um... okay!" Simon replied awkwardly, not knowing how to react to someone genuinely inviting him to hang out, least of all Nathan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan walked out of the pub, his arm still slung round Simon's shoulders, "Do you think anyone's throwing any house parties round here, or should we just find a club?"</p><p>"There was a house party on my way here." Simon suggested, he had considered going in but that wasn't the sort of crowd he was looking to stay around while he was alone. </p><p>"Lead the way!" Nathan cried, pointing nowhere in particular. Simon led him down one of the back alleys he took on the way over and Nathan noted it was the same one he and his Dad had walked down after parking. Hopefully his Dad has already gone so he wouldn't have to see him again. </p><p>That's when they heard a commotion coming from further down the alley. They crept closer, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, Nathan's arm had slid off of Simon's shoulders at this point. They soon realised that it was a fight, three against one it looked like. Nathan was about to tell Simon that they should find another way but then he realised something that made him freeze in place. It wasn't just some random person being beaten up... it was his father. </p><p>Nathan was spurred into action when he watched two of them pin his Dad to the wall as the other pulled a lengthy knife from his jacket. He may not have liked his father but there was no way he was letting him get stabbed. "Hey you! Ugly looking fella holding his mum's kitchen knife!" He yelled at them, drawing attention away from his Dad, "Yeah, I'm talking to you!"</p><p>"What d'ya want?" The one with the knife yelled, his voice low and gravelly. </p><p>"What are you doing with that big old knife there, pal?" Nathan asked, attempting to pull their attention away long enough for his Dad to get away. It wasn't working, however, as two of them still had a firm grip on him. </p><p>"I was gonna shank 'im, wasn't I? Until you started mouthin' off." He sneered, "Piss off, or I'll shank you an' all."</p><p>"How about nobody stabs anybody." Simon offered. </p><p>"Great idea, and we all go home stab free and happy, yeah?" Nathan added. </p><p>"You and your boyfriend better fuck off or we'll fuckin' kill ya." One of the men holding his dad spoke up. </p><p>"He's not... we're not... I don't... oh whatever, just let my Dad go and we can all go our separate ways." Nathan stumbled over his words, he'd never done that before. </p><p>"Oh, 'e's your Daddy, is 'e?" The one with the knife laughed. </p><p>"No, he's my father, and as much of a dick as he is, I do prefer him without a knife through his side."</p><p>"Nathan, just go." Mike managed to hiss. </p><p>"Yeah, just go. Do as daddy says." The three of them laughed. </p><p>"Look, I don't wanna have to fight, all I'm asking is that you let him go. Go stab some other freakishly short bloke." </p><p>"I think we need to teach 'im a lesson." The other one holding Mike grinned. </p><p>"This'll do it." The one with the knife chuckled, preparing to lunge forwards. Nathan's eyes widened a fraction and as though it were slow motion, launched himself in front of the incoming knife and it slid right through his middle and even reached the other side. Everyone stood in shock for a moment, not knowing what to do. The thugs didn't mean to kill anyone and so, in a panic, they fled the scene. </p><p>Nathan looked down at the blade lodged in his abdomen, "bollocks." He muttered, he pulled the knife out to quicken the inevitable before falling backwards into his dad, who gently laid him down in his arms so he could apply pressure to the wound but by the looks of it, he'd severed one of his main blood vessels. </p><p>"Shit, shit, shit, why would you pull it out, you idiot. You! Barry? Simon? Whatever your name is! Call an ambulance!" His dad yelled and Simon fumbled for his phone. </p><p>"No." Nathan groaned, "Don't."</p><p>"Don't listen to him, call a fucking ambulance for fucks sake!" Mike shouted. </p><p>"No!" He managed again before coughing up blood, "I'm not... I'm not going to make it." Nathan gave Simon the look, telling him to slide the phone back into his pocket, and so he did. </p><p>"Yes you are. What are you doing? Call a fucking ambulance!" Mike shouted again. </p><p>"Dad, no." Nathan managed to manoeuvre himself so he could look at his dad properly, "Please just don't. I don't have... I don't have time to... it's happening a lot quicker this time I'm... going... just... Barry will explain it, yeah? Won't you, Simon? You'll save me." He chuckled, causing a surge of pain to run through him.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I will." Simon smiled sadly, he'd never get used to seeing Nathan die. </p><p>"Nathan, please, I can't lose you too." Tears began to spring from his dad's eyes. </p><p>"You..." he paused to groan in pain, "You won't.  Well... you will. But... it'll be fine. I'll be... fine."</p><p>"Simon..." Nathan mumbled before his eyes fluttered shut and his chest fell still.  Simon let out a shaky breath - he still hated it.</p><p>"No..." Mike whispered, before repeating himself a little louder, "No! Why didn't you call an ambulance? Then maybe he... maybe he would have... he could have..." he trailed off, knowing that the ambulance wouldn't have had time to get there. "What... what did he want you to tell me?" </p><p>"It's difficult to explain but... he's going to be okay." Simon wasn't sure if he was saying it to Mike or himself. </p><p>"What do you mean he's going to be okay? He's dead for fucks sake!" He shouted angrily through his tears. </p><p>"First we have to get him out of here. To a bed or something." Simon said, his main priority at this point was getting Nathan comfortable. </p><p>"What? Shouldn't we take him to the hospital? Call his mum? Jesus, what's his mum going to say?" </p><p>"You're going to have to trust me. We can't keep him out here if I'm going to tell you everything. His mum already knows." </p><p>"Fine." Mike said, somewhat reluctantly, "My car is this way, help me carry him."</p><p>***</p><p>"Well? What is it then? What is it he wanted you to tell me?" Mike asked, sitting himself down on one of the arm chairs and gestured for Simon to sit on the other one. Nathan was laid on the sofa, covered up by a blanket with a towel beneath him so he didn't get blood everywhere. </p><p>"If I'm going to tell you then you're going to have to listen. And don't interrupt unless you have a serious question." Mike nodded in confusion and Simon continued, "There was... there was this storm. You might remember it, the hail was the size of boulders. Basically, the storm gave some people these powers."</p><p>"Powers?" Mike deadpanned, "Did Nathan put you up to this just to screw with me even after death? It's not fucking funny."</p><p>"No, I'm serious! It was our first day of community service and the storm rolled in, we were all struck by lightning. We thought we were fine but then weird stuff started happening. We all started developing these... these superpowers. Everyone except Nathan - at least that's what we thought."</p><p>"So you're trying to tell me Nathan had superpowers? And that you do too?" Mike gave a disbelieving chuckle. </p><p>"Look, I can prove I do." Simon pressed, irritated, "I can turn invisible."</p><p>"I'm sure you can. I just have to close my eyes right? And then what? You run out of the room and tell me to open them up again? Nice try." </p><p>Simon pursed his lips and closed his eyes, he felt the familiar feeling wash over him, his head jerked in all directions and just like that, he was invisible. He watched in amusement as Mike's jaw dropped in fear, awe and confusion. </p><p>"What the fuck?" He saw him mumble, "Where are you?" Simon made himself visible again and found himself smirking when Mike jumped. "So... so Nathan had an actual super power? Like you? What was it?"</p><p>"That's what I'm trying to explain. Nathan didn't seem to show any signs of having a power. That is, until that time he faked his death."</p><p>"Is that his power? Faking his death? Is he faking?!" Mike exclaimed in outrage. </p><p>"No. The point is... he didn't fake his death the first time." Simon said carefully. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nathan died. We buried him. That all happened. His power is that he's immortal and we didn't know before then because he hadn't died."</p><p>"He's.. Nathan's immortal? But how? He's dead!"</p><p>"It's what you call retroactive immortality. Nathan can die but he'll just come back to life within a few hours." Simon explained, "The first time we didn't know so we ended up burying him."</p><p>"So... how did he get out? He can't have crawled out of a nailed down box under six feet of soil."</p><p>"We got this note the following Monday telling us to visit his grave. We thought it was some trap or something, it wasn't the first time someone had tried to pull something on us. We went anyway. Kelly, one of the others on community service, has the ability to read minds and she heard Nathan um... well... he was uh... pleasuring himself." Nathan's cheeks reddened as he averted his eyes. </p><p>"Nice." Mike grimaced, "Sounds like him though."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I said... Anyway, we dug him up because we couldn't just leave him there but when we got it open he was pretending to be dead. We thought we'd dug him up for nothing but then he made us all jump by screaming at us at the last second."</p><p>"That also sounds like Nathan." He sighed, "When will he... 'wake up' then?</p><p>"Could be a couple more hours now, last time it took around six."</p><p>"How could you know when he woke up if he was in the coffin?" </p><p>"That... that wasn't the last time he died." Simon frowned. </p><p>"You mean to say this isn't the second time he's died?"</p><p>"No... a couple days after that there was this girl, someone I used to know, she had a power. The power to shape shift into anyone. She was upset because I'd made new friends and went on a revenge mission to turn them against me and try to get me admitted to her psych ward. She kept changing into one of us and we didn't know which one was her."<br/>"We made a password when we knew we were all ourselves but Nathan ran into her and shouted the password. When she didn't know what he meant, he knew it was her and they ended up fighting. She... she pushed him onto a sharp metal pipe sticking out of the locker room wall. He stayed conscious long enough to let us know that the password was blown and the only person we were sure wasn't her was ourselves and Nathan. Eventually I managed to talk her down and she's back in the psychiatric ward but Nathan was already gone for a few hours by then. Kelly stayed with him at the community centre until he woke up." Simon frowned a little, he wished he could have stayed for Nathan but he had to deal with Lily and Kelly was adamant that they shouldn't crowd him.</p><p>"Fucking hell." Mike breathed, rubbing a hand over his face, "It... it was good that one of you stayed with him, and I don't mean this horribly, but why didn't you take him back to his flat or something? Can't have been comfortable waking up in the community centre."</p><p>"Flat?"</p><p>"Yeah, his apartment."</p><p>"Nathan doesn't... Nathan doesn't have an apartment." Simon said, immediately realising that he should not have said that. Clearly Nathan had put it in his parents' head that he was fine and living in a flat and Simon shouldn't have said anything about it.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Forget it, I shouldn't have said anything." Simon glanced at Nathan, worried about what he'd say when he finds out what he'd told his Dad. </p><p>"If he doesn't have a flat then where does he sleep?" Mike asked carefully, "Not on the streets, surely?"</p><p>"He's been staying at the community centre." Simon sighed. </p><p>"And his Mum doesn't know?"</p><p>"I don't know, I don't think so."</p><p>"So my son is an immortal idiot on community service and living in a community centre?"</p><p>"I guess so, yeah."</p><p>"Fucking brilliant."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike continued to ask questions and Simon continued to answer, telling tales about their adventures while ensuring that he kept details about any of the... let's call them 'incidents'... out of it. (a.k.a. He did NOT tell Mike about the people they killed) Simon eventually ended up telling him about Nathan's secondary power, talking to ghosts. </p><p>"Wait wait wait, he can talk to ghosts too?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh, yeah. I think it's a side effect of his immortality. Since he's already died, he's able to communicate with newly passed on souls."</p><p>"So not old ones then?" Mike asked, taking a sip of his third cup of coffee. </p><p>"He said the only time he's ever experienced it is with Jamie and Jamie's girlfriend." Simon explained, deciding to leave Ollie (the environmentalist dude who got shot in the head) out of it. </p><p>"He... he spoke to Jamie after he... passed?" Mike asked, setting his drink down and running a hand through his curly hair. </p><p>"Uh yeah, Apparently he saw the car catch light and went to go and help them but someone pushed him back just before the car exploded. It was the guy in the hoodie I was talking about earlier. The one who keeps saving us." Simon frowned, tapping uncomfortably on his mug of coffee, "All I saw was the hoodie guy limping away from the burning car."</p><p>"Nathan was there?" Mike muttered to himself. </p><p>"He said Jamie was standing just behind the car. He told Nathan he'd gotten out just in time, only he hadn't. That was his ghost." Simon shook his head in empathy, "Nathan thought he was still alive so Jamie tricked him into coming to see you. Nathan thought he was there for moral support."</p><p>Then Mike remembered something, "He's standing right there." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That's what Nathan said when I told him Jamie'd died. 'He's standing right there.'" Mike swiped at the tears that were beginning to well up, "He kept looking behind him as well... Jesus Christ, he really was standing right there!"</p><p>Simon nodded and continued, "Jamie convinced him to stay and try to build a better relationship with you."</p><p>"Fuck." He whispered, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>"FUCK!" Nathan exclaimed, shooting up in his seat and startling both Simon and Mike. </p><p>"Nathan!" Mike pulled Nathan into a hug, which he subconsciously returned. </p><p>"Okay, okay, that's enough of that." Nathan gently pushed his Dad off of him and turned to Simon, gave him a quick hug - much to Simon's surprise - and asked "How long was I out this time?"</p><p>Simon checked his watch, "Only around three and a half hours, you're getting quicker."</p><p>"You think that means that if I die enough that one day I'll just stay awake?" Nathan grinned. </p><p>"It's a possibility." Simon gave Nathan a shy smile. </p><p>"Fucking Awesome!" He replied with a smirk, clapping his hand on Simon's shoulder. </p><p>"So... you're immortal." Mike cut in. </p><p>"No shit Sherlock, i thought Barry here was supposed to explain everything." Nathan scoffed. </p><p>"I did!" Simon cried before flushing pink when he realised that Nathan was probably joking. </p><p>"He did. I'm still processing." Said Mike, slightly irritated by Nathan's abrupt change in tone. </p><p>"We'll process faster, I'm hungry!" Nathan whined, leaping up to raid his Dad's fridge. Simon smiled a little at Nathan's brashness, it had become almost endearing. </p><p>"Excuse me for being a little overwhelmed at the fact that my son literally can't die." Mike rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Actually I can die." Nathan corrected, ripping open a cheese string as he walked back into the living room, "I just can't stay dead." He didn't bother peeling the cheese into strings - he bit straight into it like some kind of monster. </p><p>"Nathan!" Simon cried, alarmed. </p><p>"What?" Nathan replied, "It's true, isn't it?"</p><p>"No, not that." Simon scowled, "How can you just bite into a cheese string like that?"</p><p>"What?" He replied dumbly. </p><p>"The cheese string? Why don't you - I don't know - string it? Peel it? I don't know what you call it but you can't just bite into it." Simon shivered, "It-It's just wrong."</p><p>"Listen, I just died. I'm going to eat a cheese string however I want." Nathan replied indignantly. In truth, it never even occurred to him that you were supposed to peel a cheese string but he wasn't about say that. In retrospect, the name made a lot more sense now. He watched as Simon shook his head in disappointment and it made his stomach drop - slowly he started peeling the rest of the cheese string and watched as Simon immediately brightened. Now that made him feel better. </p><p>"Alright you two, I can't take the tension anymore, Jesus Christ." Mike exclaimed, "I'm going to go to the toilet and by the time I come back you better have it sorted." And with that he left the room. </p><p>Nathan's face reddened as Simon asked "What does he mean?"</p><p>"Nothing. He meant nothing." Nathan coughed, "He's just being a dick."</p><p>"Oh." Simon swallowed hard and bit his lip, staring at a particularly interesting spot on the carpet. </p><p>Nathan cocked his head to the side as he studied Simon's reaction and decided to be a little bolder, "Unless... you wanted it to mean something." Simon's head snapped up and it was Nathan's turn to stare at the carpet. Huh. It was a really nice colour. And was that a stain? </p><p>"Are you... are you being serious or are you mocking me?" Simon asked quietly, "How did you even kno..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.</p><p>"I'm... I'm not mocking you. I promise." Nathan replied, "If I were it would be for your stupid shoes." It was a weak jab and they both knew it. </p><p>"So..." Simon began and they fell silent.</p><p>"Fuck it." Nathan screwed his eyes together, "Barry... Simon, I like you, okay? I do. I don't know why. You're awkward, a little weird, you style your hair like a little Victorian lad and I don't know why it suits you, but I like you. A lot." Nathan breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that Simon wasn't going to run away, "I made fun of you because I didn't know how to confront my feelings because I definitely like girls, right? There's no questioning that. But then there's you and... and guys, I guess, and I don't know how to... I don't know what that means, alright? None of it... none of it makes sense." He ran a hand over his face before whispering, "I think I might be broken."</p><p>Simon was quiet for a moment and Nathan feared he was about to laugh at him, and God, wouldn't that be the worst? But then he spoke up, "I... I like you too."</p><p>"... you do?" Nathan replied, his heart almost jumping up through his throat. </p><p>"I do." Simon smiled, stepping close enough to hold Nathan's hands, "And... you aren't broken. You're just bisexual. It means you like two or more genders. Or pansexual, which means you're attracted to people regardless of gender. It depends what label you want to put on it."</p><p>"Bisexual... You're so smart." Nathan was smiling but there were tears in his eyes, he didn't know there were words for what he felt - stupid secondary school sex education never taught him shit. </p><p>"No, I just have access to the internet. I'm bi too, I just... I didn't announce it because I thought you lot were homophobes." Simon shuffled slighting, biting his lip. </p><p>"Right. Yeah." Nathan blinked, "Boy, that was a lot of internalised homophobia I was projecting, huh? I'm Sorry."</p><p>"It's alright, we'll work on that." Simon smirked and Nathan felt his stomach flutter again. </p><p>"Yeah..." Nathan was incredibly close to Simon now, "Can I kiss you?" He whispered with bated breath. </p><p>"Yes." Simon replied quickly, and Nathan complied immediately, lowering his head to meet Simon's lips, his hand snaking round the back of his neck as Simon's found their way round his waist. The kiss was slow and certain, it was different to any kiss Nathan had  ever had with anyone else - maybe because he'd never taken the time to love them like he did Simon. Shit. Did he just think that? He did. He loved Simon. <br/>They pulled apart slowly and Nathan released a shaky "Fuck." as Simon just smiled happily to himself. </p><p>"ARE YOU DONE YET?" Mike's voice echoed from upstairs. </p><p>"JUST A MINUTE!" Nathan yelled back with a cheeky grin and he placed another quick kiss on Simon's lips, smacked his arse - which earned a loud yelp - and shouted "WE'RE DONE!"</p><p>There were footsteps and then Mike appeared in the doorway, "Finally."</p><p>"Was there something you needed, father?" Nathan asked, still holding Simon's hand. </p><p>"Yeah, actually, I wanted to ask where you're staying." Mike asked and Simon shrunk back into himself.</p><p>"Oh you know, I've got an apartment with... friends." Nathan waved him off. </p><p>"That didn't answer my question."</p><p>"What are you? A cop?" Nathan narrowed his eyes accusingly. </p><p>"Why are you living in a community centre, dipshit?"</p><p>"Barry! You betrayed me!" Nathan cried.</p><p>"It was an accident!" Simon shouted. </p><p>"Yeah, well, you're lucky you have a nice arse or I would be really angry right now." Nathan huffed and Simon smirked. </p><p>"Nathan. Why are you living in a community centre?" Mike asked again, his voice weary.  </p><p>"Mum kicked me out, didn't she? So then I had nowhere to go because its not like I can get a job. Then she invited me back but her boyfriend is a weird dog man and there was no way I was livin' in the same house as that. So I just said I had an apartment and stayed in the community centre."</p><p>"Dog man?" Mike frowned. </p><p>"Long story."  Nathan rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Well... as long as you're not too much of a dickhead you can stay here." </p><p>"I don't know-" </p><p>"I'm not 'aving you stay in a bleeding community centre and that's that."</p><p>"Jesus, fine, I'll stay here then! No need to beg!" Nathan exclaimed. </p><p>"Right. Good." Mike nodded, "I'll leave you to it then. Just don't fuck on my sofa."</p><p>Simon spluttered as Nathan grinned, "Would you rather we do it on the kitchen table?"</p><p>"Fuck off you little prick." Mike groaned and left the room. </p><p>"Why'd you antagonise him like that?" Simon asked, his face still beet red. </p><p>"Because it's fun." Nathan smirked, pulling Simon in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>